This is their story
by XxSpadesBunnyxX
Summary: The personified countries we know and love did not simply "Pop out of the ground" or were "Discovered", they had a not really normal life and childhood with a family who knew that they were different. Each country had a childhood, and each country had a story to tell.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

For almost every country on this earth, there is a personified country.

But before you turn back, thinking that you've known their entire story already, just know this:

You're wrong.

Let's start off with the basics. They all have the basic needs of a human: Eating, sleeping, breathing, etc, but they are actually immortal beings that apparently "represent" a country. So they are not, by any means, human. That much you know.

But what you don't know, my dear reader, is that they started off thinking that they were human.

Now, before you run off in confusion, thinking that this is going to be some complex theory, it's actually simpler than you think.

Because, despite what you think, the personified countries of this earth, do not simply "appear when a land mass is formed". No. No. That's absurd.

They were born to a normal human family.

It sound's ludicrous, yes, but let me explain the basics of how this works.

-Every personified nation is born in a random time period. This is the reason why there are so many personified countries that aren't present. They haven't been born yet.

-The newly born country will have little, if not any, similar features to his/her birth parents. This includes hair and eye color, and other body features that are often hereditary. They are still the birth parents, however, any dominant traits that run in the family (Dark hair, Brown eyes, etc), will be ignored somehow, and replaced with it's own traits.

-Growth (physically and mentally), will vary, despite the age. This means that the child can be 5 years old, and have the body of a 2 year old. Similarly, it could mean that he/she could be the age of 2, but have the mentality of a 5 year old since his/her body doesn't keep up with the growth. This often varies, but often, he/she will be "stuck" in an age, which is a clue to their true identity.

-They cannot die. No matter the tragedy (stab, explosion, etc), they will simply go into a coma for a short amount of time before awakening, completely healed. This also means that wounds can also heal 4 times quicker than that of a normal person.

Now, for the reason WHY they were born into a normal family is the real mystery, but we won't go into details about that.

If you are asking as to how these facts are known, it's because they've experienced it themselves.

And since the basics to how to differentiate them from normal human being is FAR from normal itself, it means that they had to find out somehow.

And if they had to find out somehow, it means that something significant in their life had to happen for them to find out. One does not simply just find out that they are a personified country you know.

And you, dear reader, are about to find out how THEY found out.

This is their background.

This, is their story.

* * *

**Another random idea I had in my head, I know that people that have read my stories before are wondering when I'll upload my other stories/ actually finish them instead of starting a new one, I just want say that I am working on my other fanfics, I haven't abandoned them, I'm just in a bit of…writers block ;_;**

**But anyways, review if you want, the next chapter is going to out maybe later or tomorrow, since I already know what I wanna write. But just know that each chapter will have a different character's backstory, maybe, depends what I want to do :3**


	2. America and Canada (Part 1)

**Hey guys! Here's the first official chapter like I promised, I would've had it on the same time as the intro, but it was late and my mum was yelling at me to go to sleep XD**

**Anyways, to ****spiritwolfe123****, grazie for being my first favoriter for this story~, and thank you ****Kristb2604****, ****Roxel-chan****, ****missnoodlechan****, and ****spiritwolfe123**** again for putting this story on their alert list. I don't know why I thank peoples in chapters of my stories, I just feel weird if I don't thank them.**

**Anyways, back on track, here's part 1 of America and Canada's story, since it is really long.**

* * *

He had blue eyes.

This was the first thing that Franklin had noticed when his newborn came into the world and opened his eyes for the first time.

At first, Franklin couldn't help but feel a bit disturbed. He knew that in his family of 14 brothers and sisters, parents and other relatives never, ever, had any other colored eyes besides hazel, let alone blue, a color of eyes that were rare in this town alone.

His wife Melinda was the same: a family of hazel eyes, and once, a pair of green eyes that belonged to her deranged murderer of a cousin, doubled by the fact that he was a dubbed heretic by the village, which led Franklin to his conclusion.

"He's a spawn of the devil Melinda."

His wife looked at him in shock, mouth agape as she clutched tighter on the baby she had gone 10 hours of labor to deliver, blue innocent eyes meeting hazel ones as she wondered why her husband could think of such a thing.

"That's….that's absurd Franklin, how can you say such a thing?"

"He has unnaturally colored eyes, wife. No one that is sane has eyes that aren't hazel. He…he has to be put to death."

Melinda dwelled on Franklin's words, looking down at her firstborn child, her first born! And her husband wanted to kill him already.

"N-no, please, Franklin…" She tried to reason, but Franklin advanced, causing her to protectively draw back, praying to god for any way out of this. She was still recovering from the effects of childbirth and was weak, so attempting to stand up, let alone run away, was an impossible task.

"Melinda…he could be a danger. What if…he goes crazy? What if he goes behind our backs and practices witchcraft?"

"We will raise him! W-we will raise him to worship our God, and he will not go crazy! Just…Franklin, he's just a baby! My-….our…baby."

Franklin sighed as his wife started tearing up, who was adamant and stood her ground, even while in her weak state.

Franklin looked at the infant in his wife's arms, brilliant blue eyes staring back at him, unknowing of the dire situation around him.

Franklin sighed in defeat. "Alright. We will keep the boy."

Melinda gave out a breath of relief.

"But mark my words. If that boy strays off the path we lay out in front of him…I…I will be the one to kill him."

Melinda flinched a bit at her husband's cold tone, but realized that it was a second chance for the child.

After a few quiet moments, and everything settled down between the two, Franklin sat down next to his wife, taking in the features of the child. He had not the slenderness of his or his wife's face, instead, his face was rounded, and his hair was already seen to be lighter, almost a wheatish blond in this candle lit lighting, while everyone he knew had dark brown or black hair.

The child had no features that ran in his family, but Franklin shook off his uncertainties when his wife looked at him uneasily when she saw that he was staring blankly at the child.

"W-what will be his name?"

Melinda looked at him with a spark of hope and relief. "I…already thought of a name if it is alright with you."

Franklin nodded and waited for his wife's response.

Melinda smiled a bit before muttering the words "Alfred Franklin Jones"

Franklin smiled at the boy's name. Alfred had been his father's name, and Franklin was of course his, but there was that certain way it just rolled off the tongue when combined.

"Alfred Franklin Jones….I-It's perfect."

And so began Alfred's new life, but we should all know that when you are even the slightest different from others, it can be easy to be quickly ostracized.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

5 years later…

Alfred picked another flower as he wondered around the field, watching the day go by as he watched other children play games and be lively.

He wished that HE could join them…

"Alfred! It's time for dinner!"

Alfred turned his head to the direction of his mother's voice as he stood up and rushed home, already hungry due to his hours outside.

Once home, he greeted his father who was too busy reading the bible, and his mother, who looked at him with slight disgust.

"Young man, where have you been frolicking? Your clothes are an absolute mess."

Alfred flinched as he looked down at his clothes, realizing that they were covered in dirt from lying down in a field all day.

"I'm sorry mother, I can clean it right now"

Alfred started to make his way out, but his mother's hand stopped him.

"No, it's alright, you may clean yourself up after we eat…there's something we must tell you later.

Alfred nodded and once he got to the table, his mother set down the plates and they all sat down and said grace.

By now, the sight was one to behold. Five whole years has passed by and Alfred retained his wheat blond hair and blue eyes in contrast to his parent's dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Any stranger who didn't know the family would have thought that the boy belonged to another family and those who were told the truth still looked on with disbelief.

Only on occasion would someone point out witchcraft, but would later drop it. Alfred attended church every Sunday, was polite, and listened to his parent's like any other good boy. So that meant he was normal…right?

Back to the family, Melinda and Franklin ate while noticing their son's big appetite, eating as much as 3 plates of green beans and mashed potatoes in a short amount of time, and rushing to obtain more.

After Alfred settled, Melinda and Franklin looked and nodded wordlessly to eachother, Alfred catching sight of this and pausing in his eating to look at his parents.

"What's wrong?"

Melinda bit her lip before looking at her son, Franklin taking his wife's hand, reassuring her.

"Alfred dear…h-how would you feel if you had a younger brother or sister?"

Alfred's eyes lit up. "Y-you mean, I will be an older brother!?"

Melinda and Franklin smiled at their little boy's enthusiasm, relieved that he didn't resent the idea. Actually, it was the opposite. Ever since he could remember, Alfred knew for a fact that all the kids in their small little village had at least one sibling, while he had none, and being different with his hair and eyes, the children left him to play by himself.

"S-so you will be alright with it?" Asked Melinda.

Alfred nodded excitedly, and the family went back to eating, Alfred already wondering how his little brother or sister would look like.

_If it's a girl, maybe she'll look like mother_ He thought.

_Or…maybe, if it is a boy, he'll look like father_.

After a while, as he got to bed, he got to the conclusion that no matter what the new addition to the family would look like, the only thing that mattered was that he got a sibling.

He blew out the candle, drifting off to sleep, still slightly wondering if the new baby will look like his mom or dad.

Later he would realize that his new sibling looked nothing like either one.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_9 months later…_

Alfred winced as he heard his mother let out another shriek which easily could be heard through the wooden walls of their house.

Apparently today, his mother said that his new sibling was coming, and now, he was sitting outside the door alone since his father had shoo'd him out of the room, saying that he would be a distraction.

Now, he was forced to sit through his mother's shrieks which made him uneasy.

_Is she hurting? She sounds like she's in trouble…_

He pushed his worrying thoughts out of head, knowing his father would take care of his mother. But every time Melinda let out a yell, he flinched, knowing for a fact that whatever was happening in there, she was in pain.

This had been going on for a couple hours now, and Alfred stared at the door when he didn't hear his mom yell like she did every something seconds.

It was now quiet, and the air was filled with the faintest of crying.

Alfred waited for his parents to let him in, especially once the crying had halted, but once he was about to reach for the door, the unmentionable happened.

"THIS ONE HAS TO DIE MELINDA!"

"NO!"

Alfred had never heard his father raise his voice before. Yes he would occasionally be angry and scold Alfred for something that he did, but he NEVER raised his voice, especially to Melinda.

Alfred was frightened, but was interested as to what his parents were yelling about. Putting his ear to the door, he listened.

"Melinda! Don't you see? He-…no….IT has violet eyes! It is unnatural I tell you! Only those born as the devil's spawn have unnatural eyes!"

"You said the same for Alfred!"

Alfred froze when he heard his mother mention him.

_Father…said I was the devil's…spawn?_

Slightly betrayed, listened once more.

"You're not listening Melinda! Even if Alfred has blue eyes, they are very rare, yes. And they are not of this family. But not once have I ever heard of a…offspring, born of violet eyes!"

"F-Franklin…" Melinda tried to reason, though Alfred could hear his mother's shaking voice. "If we can raise Alfred, and have him turn out alright, we can do the same with this child."

Alfred hoped that his mother's words would reach his father, making him give in and change his mind.

But he was wrong.

The next words that came out of his father's mouth were enough to make Alfred gasp in horror.

"Give me the child Melinda. He shall die tonight."

Sounds of struggling was heard added with his mother's yell of "NOOO!" and Alfred could distinctly hear the baby add on the chaos has it started crying.

"GIVE ME THE CHILD!"

Alfred could bear it no longer and he barged into the room, the first thing he saw was his father holding the baby in such an improper fashion that it started crying.

Franklin was about to storm his way out of the room, heading for the door, but Alfred blocked the door from his father's path.

Franklin scowled at Alfred and the baby was still wailing.

"Move out of the way Alfred." He hissed.

Alfred bit his lip. He was raised to always obey his parents, but seeing his teary eyed mother still on the bed told him otherwise.

"…n-no…"

Franklin's expression darkened, but Alfred stood his ground.

"I said move"

"…I w-won't…i-it's wrong father."

Franklin scoffed as he haphazardly shoved the baby into Alfred's arms, pushing him off to the side to get through and leave, muttering "It seems the only thing you inherited from us was your mother's damn stubbornness."

Alfred flinched, and before Franklin could leave, he glared at Alfred once more. "IT'S yours now. I don't want anything to do with it."

He looked to his wife. "I will be outside, praying to god that we don't burn in hell for harboring such a…abomination."

Franklin left, and still shaken up, Alfred readjusted the baby in his arms, who stopped crying, and opened his eyes for the first time to Alfred.

"Y-you do have violet eyes…" He breathed

Alfred however, didn't share his father's hate. He thought that the soft hue of purple made the baby seem more…gentler…angelic even. His hair was also surprisingly lighter than that of his parents, and even himself. It was a blond, and it added on to his angelic features.

Alfred made his way to his mother and handed the baby to her. She looked at Alfred with gratitude the two sat in silence for a while.

"I-I'm sorry for what you had to hear earlier Alfred…" Melinda said, breaking the silence.

"M-mother? What did you mean w-when you said that father said the same to me?"

Melinda bit her lip, and decided that it was about time she told Alfred the truth.

"…when you were born…your father said that it was…unnatural…for you to have blue eyes. It doesn't run in our family dear…He wanted to kill you too, b-but I talked him out of it in the nick of time."

Alfred felt deeply hurt as he learned of his father's actions. But nonetheless, he still respected his father, but now had a slight hate for what he tried to do to his younger sibling.

.

.

.

"…W-what will be his name? The baby, I mean…"

Melinda looked at Alfred, then to the baby. "W-well, I have an idea, but you have to tell me what you think of it."

Alfred nodded as his mother thought a bit before telling him.

"Matthew Williams Jones" **(1)**

Alfred looked to his mom for an explanation, and she told him how Matthew is a biblical name, while Williams was her father's name.

"M-matthew Williams Jones…" Alfred tested the name out before smiling. "I like it."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_3 years later._

"Come on Matt! Mother is going to see how much we've grown!"

Matthew nodded as they walked past a few of their neighbors, all of them have knowing the two since they were born, and they all gasped and whispered hushed comments.

"See that taller boy?" They heard one woman say. "His name is Alfred, he's supposed to be 8 years old."

"8 Years old?!" They heard another woman gasp. "He looks not a day older than six!"

"Yes…and that other boy…Matthew, I believe…is 3 years old."

The other woman scoffed. "Now don't be absurd. He must be at least five years old."

The first woman shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Alfred was born a full 5 years before his brother."

"But they are nearly the same height! Could it be…witchcraft?" The other woman asked, making sure to lower her voice on the last word.

"Now do not say that. Remember, we must not whisper such things around here, horrible things may happen."

Alfred ignored their comments as Matthew grabbed onto Alfred's sleeve while making their way home. "A-Al? What do they mean?"

"Just ignore them Matt. They don't know what they're talking about."

"Y-you promise?"

"Promise."

Ever since Matthew's birth three years ago, Alfred had taken it upon himself to protect his younger brother wherever he went, as kids often had teased him about his eyes, whenever their parents hadn't made sure their kids didn't hang out with Matthew, in fear that he was evil.

Matthew was the opposite however. Despite the lies told about him about being evil and destructive, he was really quiet, and helped out his brother and mother whenever they needed it, and though his father still resented him, often scowling his way and refusing to talk to him, Matthew still tried to never do any wrong doings against his father.

They reached home, and their mother was waiting on the inside on the table working on some sowing next to their father, who was reading the bible.

Once they were inside, Franklin took one gaze at Matthew, who hid behind his brother, and back to his reading, scowling.

Melinda however, smiled when she saw her boys as they went over to hug her.

"Are you ready to see how much you have grown in the past year?"

The two nodded and were directed to a beam that ran in the middle of the house, which the two would stand up against, then Melinda would measure them against the beam, and cut a small line to show how much they've grown.

Matthew was first, and stood up against the beam. Melinda smiled and cut a small line on the beam where the top of Matthew's head would be.

"You've grown a remarkably lot! That's almost doubled of how tall you were last year!"

Matthew blushed. He was almost the same height as Alfred, apparently, and looked nothing like a 3 year old. Melinda and Franklin (Who honestly didn't give a ****) noticed, and also noticed how Matthew was surprisingly mature for his age. And obviously knew more vocabulary than a 3 year old would.

Alfred was next, and Melinda, who was about to cut a small indent on the beam, paused, and slightly frowned. Alfred noticed, and shifted uncomfortably.

"W-what's wrong?"

Melinda pushed back her uncertainties as she tried to put on a small smile for her child.

"It's just…you haven't really grown a lot is all."

Alfred frowned and turned around to look at the beam. That same indent was there last year…and the last.

"I-I…haven't grown…at all."

Melinda bit her lip, and Franklin stood up and made his way to another room.

"I shall read over there."

Matthew however, saw that gaze that his father usually gave whenever he looked at him, but right now, it was directed towards Alfred.

Franklin caught Matthew staring at him and glared at him, causing the 'toddler' to shrink back in fear.

Franklin left, and Matthew spoke up.

"W-why doesn't he like us?"

Melinda hugged her child closely, and sighed.

"…I don't know Matthew….I don't know."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A couple days later…_

Alfred and Matthew were sitting in the field as they always did. Always talking or trying to catch a bird or a rabbit, and always watching the other children play and ignoring the two.

However, when Alfred and Matthew saw two other children, a boy and a girl, staring at them several times, turning the other way when they notice that the brothers caught them glancing.

After the umpteenth time of catching the boy and girl glancing at them, the two children make their way towards Alfred and Matthew.

Once over, Alfred started to beam.

"Hello! Do you want to play with-"

"Not now. I have something to ask your brother." The boy cut him off, the little girl hiding behind him like Matthew would hide behind Alfred.

The boy was staring at Matthew, eyes gazing at all his features until he met his violet eyes.

"My father says that you're evil. Is that true?"

Matthew flinched, and Alfred took a protective stance in front of his brother. People would always asked, but this is the first time Matthew had heard someone ask, since Alfred would always distract his brother in time for him to not hear the insults.

Matthew however, was now tearing up. "I-I'm not evil…I promise."

The little girl broke out of her brother grasp and went up to Matthew. "Papa says that i-if you has v-vio…purple eyes, you is the work of the devil."

"I-I am not!" Matthew defended, but the little girl shook her head.

"Yes you are! I-if papa said so, it's true!"

"I-I'm not!" Matthew was now tearing up.

"Yes you are"

"I-I'm…not" Tears were now starting to roll down his cheeks.

Alfred held Matthew's hand and glared at the little girl who was making his brother cry.

"Stop it! You're being mean to Matt!" He snapped, causing the little girl to flinch and run back to her brother.

Her brother scowled and glared at Alfred.

"Look what you did! You made my sister cry!"

"Well she made Matt cry first!" Alfred defended.

"Well maybe if the both of you were normal, we woulda left you alone!"

Those words stung Matthew, who broke out of his brother's grasp and ran towards home.

The boy scoffed. "He deserved it."

Alfred glared at the boy before running after his brother.

"Matt!" He called out, but Matthew kept running.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Tears still ran down Matthew's cheeks as he kept on running, blurring his vision. He could only hear the sound of his brother's voice repeatedly calling out for him. Each time more distraught and filled with fear, but Matthew didn't care.

He didn't know that his brother was calling out his name to warn him.

He never even saw that speeding carriage.

Alfred felt his heart stop when he heard the sickening _THUMP_

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, this chapter is just waaaay to long to put into one chapter :3**

**Well, more stuff will happen in the next chapter anyways.**

**also, for the * besides Matthew's name, It's because I don't think he would have a different surname, of course, so I just put his real last name as his middle name for the sake of the story.**

***Holds up adorable 3 year old chibi Matthew* Review, pwease?**


	3. America and Canada (Part 2)

**Hey guys! I know it's only been like what? 2 days? But I know that some of you are probably wondering what's happened to our dear Mattie, so I decided to relieve all your worries…okay fine, I was bored and had nothing else to do, but still, new chappie!**

**Also, **_**Schönen Dank to **_**missnoodlechan****, ****Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan****, JorwayBlacknight, ****Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU****, and ****The Dangerous One**** for reviewing~ You guys are awesome, and ze other peoples for faving and putting this story on alert, I knows, but I have a feeling that if I put all of you guys here, it's going to be seriously long, but thank you anyways~**

**Anyways~ Part 2 of America and Canada's Background~**

* * *

Alfred hoped this was just a dream.

Just moments before, he and his brother had been relaxing on a field, just the two of them, until a stupid kid just _had_ to come over with his sister to make fun of Matthew.

Matthew then ran away as far as he could, and Alfred called out to him. Not to call him back, because Alfred saw something more disheartening.

That carriage…

Alfred remembered calling out his brother's name, no longer to call him back to comfort him, but to warn him.

Matthew didn't see the carriage.

When Alfred heard the dull _thump_ along with the clopping of the horses that were pulling the carriage, he could only hope-….no…_pray_ that his brother, oh God, his _three_ year old brother, was alright.

Alfred saw the carriage stop, and time seemed to slow as he was still running towards the scene, which bystanders were already starting to crowd, and he didn't notice as warm tears started to roll down his cheeks.

He frantically made his way through the crowd, ignoring people's worried whispers as he made his way to the center.

The sight made Alfred's stomach churn.

Matthew was on the ground motionless, blood already starting to pool around the toddler's body as it stained his normally spotless tunic, turning it from its usually white hue to a dark crimson red.

Alfred felt his heart stop and shrieked out his brother's name before running to his side, supporting his upper body to an angle where he could examine his wounds. Blood was running down Matthew's once kempt hair, and Alfred's eyes widened when he realized where the blood was flowing out of.

Matthew was struck directly in the head.

Alfred lightly shook his brother. "M-Matt….w-wake up"

No response.

"C-come on Matt…s-stop playing around…"

Matthew's eyes remained shut.

The warm tears were now freely rolling down Alfred's cheeks as he looked around to the crowd still surrounding him and the unconscious boy in his arms.

Their whispers were starting to ring in his ears, getting louder with each second as he looked to each of the onlookers.

"A-anyone….please….h-help…"

No one budged, and either looked the other direction, looking on with a mix of guilt and pity when Alfred's eyes met theirs, or ignored his pleas, too caught up in their conversations on how the incident happened to mind Alfred or the injured toddler.

Alfred put his ears to his brother's chest, not caring if any blood got on his hair.

There was no heartbeat…

He couldn't even feel his chest rise or fall…

Alfred looked around once more, meekly pleading for help, but his words fell on deaf ears.

He choked back a sob.

"P-please…"

No one came up to help, no one _really_ wanted to help the boy with purple eyes…

"…m-my little…brother…"

.

.

_He needs help…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_2 days later…_

Now, it should be known that Alfred was a religious child.

Even at a young age, he attended church with his family every Sunday, being able to sit through the long hours as the sun turned the wooden building intensely hot temperatures, just to listen to the sermons, which he found really so interesting, that he was able to recite even the longest of verses if he felt like it.

He believed in heaven, feared hell, and worshiped God.

But as he gazed on at his brother's body in the wooden coffin in front of him, he didn't really know _what_ to believe.

"It's not fair…"

He had spent the last 2 days blaming himself, wondering of all the possiblities of how he could've saved his brother, but no matter what new solution he thought of, it didn't change the fact that his brother is laying in front of him…gone.

Alfred bit his lip as he held back another choked sob before feeling a pair of arms comfortingly embrace him.

"Shh…shh…" Melinda hushed, keeping Alfred close to her chest.

_How can she be so calm?_

Alfred remembered how the news of the death of his younger brother affected his parents.

Melinda was on the ground in a second, bawling her eyes out and calling out her beloved Matthew's name over and over.

Alfred was there comforting his mother, his sobs joining hers as they both wished it was a huge misunderstanding.

However, Alfred could see, even with his puffy and blurry eyes that his father still sat there on the chair, letting out a scoff as he sat there, unaffected.

Alfred could see his father now, wearing that same apathetic face he wore the last 3 years. It was as if the death of his younger son didn't mean _anything_ to him.

Alfred hated his father right now. He would always mutter on about how they were gonna go to hell because of Matthew. Alfred knew his dad said this, his dad spread it as a horrible rumor to everyone in the village. And now, everyone would look to Matthew with distain, some even attempting to ignore Alfred for being associated with his brother.

He only hoped that Matthew would be at heaven right now, away from all this.

"Hey you…boy…"

Alfred turned his head, his eyes meeting the boy from the other day who basically _killed_ his brother.

Melinda left her son to sit down in the pew with her husband, leaving Alfred to glare at the boy.

The boy scratched the back of his neck. "L-look…I didn't mean for this to happen…"

Alfred stared at the boy. Though the boy said he was sorry, his expression made him look as if he was just forced to apologize.

Alfred clenched his fists. "You're _sorry? _You made fun of him until he ran away and got hurt, and now he's dead!_"_

The boy rolled his eyes and if Franklin and Melinda, along with several others weren't there, Alfred would have pummeled the boy to the ground, making him wish he hadn't come up to him and his brother in the first place, but he had to keep in control…for now…

"Look…I said I was sorry…Isn't _that_ enough?"

Alfred bared his teeth and let out a sound that could only be compared to a low growl. Alfred was about to punch the kid right then and there, but sensing the tension, Melinda called her son over.

"Alfred….i-it's starting…"

Alfred sighed in defeat but still glared at the kid.

"if you can bring back my little brother, _then_ I'll forgive you…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The memorial service had proved to be quicker than Alfred had expected, though being in a haze while everyone else talked made it go quicker, and as fast as it started, everyone was already starting to make their leave, giving Alfred's parent's (mainly his mother), their condolences and words of encouragement on their way out.

It was already 2 hours later, and well into the night, and Franklin was already tired of being in the room.

"I shall be at the house, reading the bible."

Melinda nodded and was about to join her husband, before noticing that Alfred hadn't moved at all since the start of the service, and was still sitting in the front pew.

"Alfred dear, it's time to come home…"

Alfred turned to his mother and gave a small smile. "I'll go home later; I just have….some things I need to tell….Matt…"

Melinda winced a bit at the mentioning of her son, but nodded and started to head out the door, giving Alfred one last sympathetic look, before heading into the dark night.

Once she was gone, Alfred went up to the coffin, shuddering a little when his gaze met his brother's body. It was the same as it was when he was alive, a slight blush coloring his pale features, and his hair still looking as soft and lush.

"H-hey Matt…"

No response.

Alfred bit his lip, before chuckling a little to himself.

"Y-you know…you had everyone crying earlier…I-I told you that not everyone hated you…"

"…"

"I-I thought that w-when we grew up, w-we would s-still be close y-you know?"

Alfred was tearing up, and ran the back of his finger across Matthew's cheek. It was still warm, but Alfred was too preoccupied to notice.

"Y-you know what the doctor said? He said that y-your wound on your head disappeared, like magic… b-but….it was too late…"

Alfred sighed once more and let go, reaching into his pocket to reach for something.

"H-here's a rose….I-I know that they don't like f-flowers on…..c-coffins….b-but…I know they're your favorite…"

Alfred layed the rose on top of his brother's bode, but after receiving no response, he held back a choked sob, turning his back to his brother and rushing out the room.

"I-I'm sorry Matt…I-I just can't do this a-anymore!"

He walked towards the doorway. "I'll s-see you tomorrow b-before the b-burial…"

A shuffle.

Alfred froze, slowly turning around at the small noise.

Another shuffle.

He slowly made his way to the coffin, really wondering it could have been what he thought it was.

_T-there's no way…..is there?_

He approached the coffin and gazed at its contents, and his eyes widened to what he saw.

Matthew was holding his hand to his head groaning.

His violet eyes opened and met Alfred's sky blue ones. "…uggh….A-al?"

Alfred didn't think twice before attacking his brother in a bear hug, shocking the younger and making him wonder what all the commotion was.

Alfred however, was ecstatic and finally stopped to remember that Matthew was supposed to be _dead, _But didn't care.

"Matt! I-I thought I lost you! And mom was crying, a-and waaaah!"

Matthew hugged his brother back in confusion. "I-I don't get it…w-what happened?

Alfred let go of his brother in shock. "Y-you don't remember? Y-you were hit by a carriage, a-and the doctor said you were dead!"

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. "N-no….l-last thing I remember was being with you in a-a field."

"W-well we were, and that mean kid came over…don't you remember?"

When Matthew shook his head, Alfred frowned. "W-well it doesn't matter! Y-you're here now! And mom- *Gasp* And mom! We have to tell her Matt! W-we have to tell her you're not dead!"

Before another word, Matthew was dragged by his brother all the way to their house. Alfred was beaming, however wondering how happy their mother will be once she sees her son.

When they reach home, Alfred was the first one to yell the good news.

"Mother! M-Matthew's back!"

Melinda dropped the plate she was holding and tackled Matthew in an embrace.

"Oh my boy! M-my Matthew! It's…I-it's a miracle!"

Matthew was still lost, but hugged his mom back, while Alfred smiled at the fact that his mother was happy again.

They all cherished the moment until an ominous sound of a door opening was heard.

Franklin had just walked into the room where his family was and dropped his bible to the ground, his hazel eyes narrowing dangerously at the now alive and supposed to be dead Matthew.

"It's…..back?"

The boys stared at eachother, sensing the tension in the room.

"That….THAT" He pointed to Matthew. "Is not natural!"

Melinda cautiously grabbed ahold of her husband's arm, trying to reason with him. "F-Franklin…don't you see? I-It's a miracle!"

Franklin grabbed his wife's shoulders and shook her lightly, as if trying to shake her back to her senses. "Melinda. It is not natural!"

Melinda shook off her husband. "You say that about everything these days! Can't you see that this is a work of God?!"

"No….It's not…" Franklin said ominously. "A-and I'm going to do, what should have been done, three years ago."

Without warning, Franklin had taken a knife that rested on the kitchen table, and charged towards the defenseless toddler, but Melinda held her husband back. She wasn't strong, but she could but them some time.

"Run Alfred! Take your brother with you!" She yelled.

"Shut your mouth, wrench!" Franklin shook off his wife, but Alfred had already taken his brother's hand in his and the two tried to make a run for it.

Franklin tried to capture his children before they could escape the house, and was almost to grabb Matthew's hair, but the toddler was too quick for his grasp.

"I knew we should have killed them when they were born!"

Alfred and Matthew ran into the cold night, and Alfred looked back but didn't find his father behind them. He gave a breath of relief, but knew that he needed to get his brother to a safe place.

They ran to a small barn that resided in the back of their house and barged in, hiding under a small wheelbarrow.

"A-are we going t-to be safe Al?"

Alfred looked to his frantic brother, and unsurely nodded his head.

The two then froze when they heard the barn door open, closing their eyes and fearing the worst. And when they same a silhouette of a person look under the wheelbarrow, they unwillingly screamed.

"Shush! I-It's only me boys."

It was their mother, who when the boys realize it was her, they jumped out from under their hiding place and started sobbing into her chest.

"Father i-is going to kill us!" Matthew squeaked.

Melinda bit her lip but soothingly rubbed her children's backs.

"No he will not. I will make sure of it."

Not long after she said those words, a slam was heard against the barn door.

"OPEN THE DOOR MELINDA! AND HAND OVER THOSE DEMON CHILDREN!"

The boys shrank in fear as their mother held them close, hoping that the deranged man that they called their 'father' would give up.

"MELINDA! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Melinda stayed in the same spot, praying to her God that Franklin would come to his senses, and when the banging ceased, and silence took over, they were slightly relieved.

Then they smelled the smoke…

Alfred was the first to point to the small ember that slowing growing in size below the door, and Melinda panicked, trying to think of a way out.

"If you do not want to come out, FINE! You shall die along with them." Franklin shouted, his heavy footsteps becoming lighter as he walked away.

The small ember had now grown into a small fire as it consumed the nearby hay pile, and Melinda was holding onto a whimpering Matthew, as Alfred ran around the untouched parts of the barn, looking for a way out. The flames had already caused the temperatures to shoot up, causing the three to feel uncomfortably hot.

When Alfred moved a pile of wood and spotted a small opening, his eyes brightened with hope.

"T-this way!" He called out to his mother and brother. Instantly, Melinda ran over to where Alfred was, Matthew in her arms.

"The hole will fit the both of you, go on."

Alfred nodded and painstakingly squeezed through the hole. It was not as big as Alfred had hoped, and the broken wood at the sides scraped along his arms, causing it to open a new wound as droplets of blood already started to leak out. He winced at the pain but helped Matthew out as the toddler got through the opening easier, though the wood did leave a light scratch on his fragile arms.

Once he was outside, the two look through the opening to try to help their mother. From the view from the opening, the flames had already traveled throughout the barn, lighting it with an amber glaze as it inched toward their mother.

The wooden beams above Melinda were already weakening as she tried to squeeze through the small hole, but it proved futile.

"I'm too big…I can't' fit, I-I'm sorry…"

She tried to smile bravely for her boys, but warm tears were already rolling down the cheeks of the two children.

Alfred grabbed his mother's hand through the opening. "Mother…y-you'll make it! Come on!"

Melinda tried to be strong for her boys, but she was already tearing up. She ran her hand across Alfred's tear stained cheek one last time before hearing another crackling of the wood above her. They weren't going to last long…

"What about this…I-I'll look for another opening, a-and you and Matthew try to run as far as you can…I'll catch up to you…I-I promise."

Alfred hesitated, but the persistent tugging of his brother urged him to listen to his mother.

He nodded, and did as his mom wished, grabbing Matthew by the hand and quickly heading towards the hills.

"C-come on Matt…M-mother sa-"

Alfred stopped when he saw his brother freeze on the spot.

He looked to where his brother was looking, his eyes widening in shock.

The barn was completely in flames, the roof itself now on fire as smoke came out every opening.

Their mother was not seen anywhere.

Their hopes were destroyed when they heard the loud crackling of the roof, and another, before the whole structure collapsed on itself.

"MOOOM!"

Matthew attempted to run back to the now destroyed barn and Alfred tried to hold back his brother, he himself, already tearing up.

"Alfred! W-we have to help mom! S-she could be hurt and-"

"Matthew!" Alfred snapped. Matthew froze. Alfred never called him by his first name unless he was serious, and this was the first time he had ever yelled it.

Matthew calmed a bit, and Alfred let him go, pointing towards a collection of dots that were racing towards the burnt down barn.

"You see those?! Those are people Matt! And if there's a chance 'father' is there, I can't protect you! Now…come on….we have to listen to what mom said…"

Alfred was already feeling dizzy, the cuts on his arms widened, and blood was already leaking out.

"C-come on Matt….I….I-I can't lose you t-too…" Alfred said through stuttering breaths. "S-so are you c-coming?"

Matthew meekly nodded, and followed his brother as they stumbled away from the only place they ever knew…their only home…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Matthew didn't know how long they have been walking.

The two had been walking throughout the whole night, one always encouraging the other to walk a little further, but now, they were in the middle of a never-ending field, exhausted and starving.

Alfred had it worse, his wound did heal a little, but it didn't stop it from bleeding, and the younger of the two was starting to see a slight stumble in the older's steps.

"A-al? Are you okay?" Matthew asked. "W-we can stop for a little while if you want…"

"No…" Alfred growled. "We're not stopping until I find you a safe place."

Matthew sighed and rubbed his tummy. He couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten, since apparently, to what Alfred had said, he was dead for 2 days. He was starving, and his hunger was starting to affect his energy. He was as lightheaded as his brother, if not more. But he fought to stay awake, and keep walking.

Upon what seemed to be hours later, the two finally see tents set up in the middle of the field that they have been crossing for hours. A small flag was set up in front of every tent, and the two were relieved when they saw men walking in and out of the tents.

"Look Al!" A camp! W-we can ask for help!"

The older merely smiled. The bleeding stopped finally, but exhaustion and blood loss was starting to take its toll.

"T-that's great M-Matt…" Alfred could feel his eyelids become heavier. "I-I'm just gonna….rest….for a…bit…"

Alfred collapsed onto the lush grass and watched as his brother's worried expression come into view, shouting words that Alfred couldn't make out anymore as his hearing refused to cooperate.

He weakly smiled when his vision started to dim around the edges, as it gradually faded into nothing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alfred woke up in a sweat.

He looked around to see that he was not at home, as the walls seem to slant in to reach a tall ceiling, forming into a triangle shape.

He frantically tried to remember the last thing he did, and the memories pounded into his head as they all came flooding back. The burnt down barn, their mother, and walking for hours…with his brother.

Alfred panicked when he remembered his brother, and instantly tried to stand up, but his exhausted legs failed him as he crumpled onto the floor.

"A little over-excited to walk are we?"

Alfred looked towards the origins of the voice, and a tall messy haired blond was standing against the entrance of the tent.

"W-who are you?"

"I should ask the same thing, now what the bloody hell are two children doing in my camp? There isn't a town around for miles!"

"I don't' have to tell you! Now tell me where I am and where's Matt!"

"Stop talking and listen! You're brother is the reason you're here! After you passed out, he came pleading for help, and you were on the grass unconscious! We were even sure you were dead!"

"Oh…"

"'Oh' is right! Now I need to know who you are. Children don't usually just come back from the dead."

Alfred's blood froze when he heard the gentleman say that he was dead.

"I-I'm sorry…j-just…tell me where my brother is…a-and we'll go…" Alfred said as he made his way towards the entrance of the tent, but was stopped by the man.

"I am not letting two children wander off into the wilderness by themselves."

"P-please…I-I don't want you to end up hurt too.."

The man blinked. "Me? Hurt? What are you talking about?"

Alfred sighed. "'Father' tried to hurt me and Matt because we were different, and now, Mother is gone, and Matt and me are running away…"

"Then you are staying with me."

"Wait….what?"

The man smiled. "Matthew already told me your story, smart boy may I say, and I do believe that you are…different…"

"B-but…why?"

"…before I answer any of your questions, I need to know who you are."

Alfred hesitated to tell the stranger his name, but for some reason, was able to feel safe around him, as if he could….trust him.

"A-alfred….Alfred Frankl-… no….Alfred F. Jones."

The man smiled before putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"And I'm Arthur Kirkland..."

.

.

"...But you can call me England."

* * *

**Holy **** it's finished! Well, Alfred and Matthew's story anyways~ So after, they learn they are nations, yadda yadda yadda, then become the nation's we know and love today!**

**For some reason, their father hating them fit perfectly into why Alfred doesn't say his middle name, since it's Franklin, and now says that it's just 'F'!**

**Okay, so for next chapter, I'm in a indecision of either writing England's or Prussia's backstory, and thank you to the people who suggested other characters, but I don't know what I'd write for them, so I'll save your characters for later.**

**Heads up though, if you choose England, He kinda has to be an only child, because if it ends up somewhat like Alfred and Matthew's background, I'm not having him and all his siblings run away at the same time, plus all the individual ways they have to find out they're different . **

**But anyways, I love your reviews, and I also would appreciate suggestions, any mistakes you spot, or general randomness you want shout out.**


End file.
